Just a dream
by EnchantedWithAKiss
Summary: Jesse has a dream in which he sees Leslie. Set 4 years after the death of Leslie. WARNING LDD. Kind of short, just a one-shot. Please R&R! Rated T for safety.


**A/N Okay, This is my first BTT story, so.. yeah. **  
**Please review after this, I really would like to know how I did :)**

**Okay, so i would really like to thank a few people for reviewing my last story, _Her eyes._**

**Here are the people who I would like to thank...**

**WordNerb93-I LOVE YOUR FANFICS! It's really great, because you are famous on the Phineas and ferb archive, so it's amazing that you actually took time to read and review my stories :)**

**veryloyalfan- Thankyou so much for the kind review, I'm so glad yet amazed that people like my work!**

**Brooke- thankyou! I'm glad you liked it!**

**IzzieGS- Again, you too are a famous author, and it is great that amazing authors such as yourself and WordNerb93 actually like my work! :)**

**MeWantACookie- *gives cookie* Seeing as you wanted a cookie, xD Glad you think it's epic :)**

**Lichylichy- I like writing sad fanfiction ;D and that sounds like a good invention ;D**

**TheyCallMeBigfoot- Thankyou, but I have a dreaded disease called.. writers block! xD**

**ImmaRainbowNinja- I actually made you cry? OMGZ and thankyou! so so so much! you have no idea how much it means to me! Love your fanfic, _Isabella's men, _btw xD**

**OKAYZ ON WITH THE STORY ;D**

Just a dream.

14 year old Jesse looked around at the familiar setting, a wave of nostalgia hitting him. 4 years had passed, and Jess never got over it. When she passed away.  
He'd never forgive himself. He thought that all of it was his fault. He could never truly move on.  
Lost in his never ending grief, he sauntered around the trees, memories flooding to him every step he took.  
The trees bowed to him in the breeze, the midnight air running through his sandy hair.  
'King Jesse of Terabithia,' the wind rasped, dancing in front of him, flying through the trees as if performing a welcoming dance, 'You have returned,'  
_Yes, the king has,_ he thought bitterly _But what about the queen?_

'The queen is here, my lord,' it said, as if reading his mind 'Just look a little more..'  
The moonlight filtering through the trees wasn't a very good light source, but Jess thought he saw another figure walking around out of the corner of his eye. Looking to see the person- or thing- that seemed to be looking for him.  
When he saw the person, it was like all the breath had been knocked out of him.

Stood there, was a beautiful girl. Not just any beautiful girl though. She sported thick blonde hair that reached down just passed her shoulders. She had light freckles across her nose and onto her cheeks, and small lips. She wore a faded light yellow t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and trainers tightly tied, so they wouldn't fall off when she was running. A blue hoodie was wrapped around the gentle curves of her waist. Her tomboyish nature made her just that bit more charmingly beautiful, according to Jesse.  
He knew who it was in a instant.  
_Leslie Burke. _

The girl who he thought of everyday.  
The girl who he used to spend every day with.  
The girl who had a smile brighter than the sun.  
The girl who when she died, had the most devastatingly powerful impact on the then young boy.  
The girl who he was still in-love with, after all these years.

She ran over to him, the moonlight illuminating her face, making his heart skip a beat.  
'L-Leslie...' he stammered, a sob catching in his throat.  
'Jess... Jess.. don't cry...' she murmured, brushing tears away from his face, not bothering about the tears that were welling in her own eyes.

'I thought you were dead..' he said, staring into her eyes that spoke more beautiful words than the most talented wordsmith could put to paper.  
'I am... this- this is all just a dream, Jess,' she sadly whispered.

Why did you have to leave me, Leslie?' he asked, his voice cracking slightly.  
'I ask myself the same question. But I try not to be bitter about my death,' she grinned, trying to be her old self.  
'Dammit, Leslie, why do you have to be so nice?' he joked, wanting to bring out the real grin he had grown to love.

Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks.

'I never stopped loving you, in all the time you'd been gone,' he confessed.  
She smiled through her tears.  
'I never left your side,' she replied.

She closed the gap between them and slowly, and softly, pressed her lips against his.  
His arms wrapped around her, needing her, never wanting to let go.

She was fading into the darkness, fading away from his grasp.  
'Will you come back?' he asked, breathless after the kiss.  
'Maybe... if I can...' she answered, her voice getting weaker by second.

'I love you, Jess,' she said before disappearing altogether.  
'I love you, too,' he whispered into the already fading night.

Jess awoke, the bittersweet splendour of his memories haunting him in his daze. He was left only with the memory of his dream, and the comforting taste of cherry lip balm on his lips.  
He was confused. Why.. would the taste of her kiss be left lingering?  
But then he realized that angels can visit earth, and watch over theie beloved ones.  
He was consoled in away, and the thought of her visiting actually made the day just that more bearable.

Every day was like torture, until the sweet release of death allowed him to see her again.  
He had contemplated suicide, but in the end, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't leave May Bell, and he knew she would be upset with him if he actually went through with it.

It was another day missing her.  
Missing _his_ queen.  
Missing _Leslie_.

**A/N Please R&R!**


End file.
